Lizard Thief A/Liru
Liru is a friendly Lizard Thief. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Did one of my scales flake off? Hmm? Do you want it?" (+1 Dragon Scale) “I bought a new knife but I forgot to sell the previous one... It's to much trouble, you can have it." (+1 Mithril Knife) “Alright, please take this money! Sometime I give you some too!" (+800G) “I can't do my best in here. Hey, give me a boost drink!" (Give Boost Drink?) *Yes - “Yes, that's good." (+20 Affinity) *No - “Then pay with your body!" “We are thieves here. Hey, give me your money!" (Give 480G?) *Yes - “Yes, that's good." (+25 Affinity) *No - “Then pay with your body!" *Not enough money - “...What? You don't have any? I got mixed up with some troublesome people..." “I'm just a little hungry. Hey, give me some meat!" (Give Meat?) *Yes - “Yes, that's good." (+30 Affinity) *No - “Then pay with your body!" “It's funny, when I was young I wanted to practice fencing. I was really enthusiastic about everything about it. I wonder why I became a thief?" “I am better with knives than I am with swords. I am actually a thief after all!" “You can become an adventurer after mastering thief and hunter. The ability to recover HP and MP after every battle is very useful." “Even someone like me is a dragonoid. I can breathe fire!" “Once you master beast you can change into a Speed Beast. Speed Beasts, as well as Harpies, seem to learn some useful stealing techniques." “All knife skills apply the same effects as a normal attack. Don't look down on them just because their attack power is low!" “The caravans in this area have taken some precautions. They changed their route, it's so annoying." “Are you making sure to open green and blue chests? They seem to have quite a lot of nice things." “Recently, soldiers that we subdue often return. If he has a good dick he'll enjoy a gang rape with our members." “Thanks to the war, the eyes of the centre do no extend to such a remote region. The thieving business is going to boom!" “Do you know what is the most fun when it comes to being a bandit?" *Stealing lots of money - “That's right, it's the best! After all, a thief's job is the best!" (+10 Affinity) *Raping men - “That's true, fucking someone against their will is irresistible! After all, a thief's job is the best!" (+10 Affinity) *Returning home - “Don't say something so sad... Don't remind me of the bad parts." (-5 Affinity) “How much money do you have?" *...Not much - “I see... Then I will rape you!" *A so-so amount - “I see, so-so? Anyway, hand it over!" *A lot - “I see, give it to me!" (+10 Affinity) “Out of everything you have stolen, what was the most expensive?" *I do not steal! - “Really? Well aren't you refined!" (-5 Affinity) *Bread - “You were poor, huh?" (+10 Affinity) *Panties - “Erotic... You need a spanking." (+10 Affinity) “Hey! Leave everything you have!" *No way! - “Then I'll take it by force!" *Understood! - “That's good to hear... But somehow disappointing." (-5 Affinity) *Leave everything YOU have! - “What are you, a reverse thief?!" “We are thieves, not murderers. So we do not take the lives of our victims." *So gracious - “Hmph, that's not it. It's my pride as a thief." (+10 Affinity) *It's still unforgivable - “Hmph, I did not ask for your forgiveness. I may not take your life but I will make you my plaything!" (-5 Affinity) *I don't care - “Oh, don't say that... You might get raped but your life is not in danger." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "Hey, did you know that Heat Wave doesn't have a fire attribute?!" With Miranda: Liru: "Yo, boss!" Miranda: "How's our business doing? We're gonna steal a lot today!" Liru: "I'll leave it to you! Please give me an order!" Miranda: "Come! The Scale Bandits are heading out! You too! Let's go!" With Len: Liru: "You're so fucking serious. Sword training would be so annoying..." Len: "Not really. I enjoy training." Liru: "Does a thief even need to practice with a sword? It'd be better if you worked on your stealing skills." Len: "Well, you got me there. By the way, is this your wallet?" Liru: "Ah! When did she...?!" With Manako: Liru: "It must be hard to steal anything from someone with so many eyes..." Manako: "I know, right? Pickpocketing skills don’t work on me!" Liru: "That being said, I got your wallet!" Manako: "Huh?! When did…?! Pleeease give that back!" With Vanessa: Liru: "Ohhh! You’re a huge centipede?!" Vanessa: "I understand your reaction. Centipedes are universally despised..." Liru: "Oh, I wasn’t horrified. The Scale Bandits don’t discriminate by race. Here, have an afternoon snack." Vanessa: "...Your afternoon snacks are..." Liru: "Centipede shish kabobs." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1